


Kiss Like This

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Jeannie Miller/Teyla Emmagan, offworld, pollen<br/>Teyla and Jeannie explore (each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Like This

The gate shuts off behind them and they’re in the middle of a field of sweet-smelling flowers before Teyla stops short, noticing that something is wrong. She holds her hand up, held flat at the level of her hip. _Stop_ , the gesture clearly says.

Jeannie tenses, scanning the horizon for signs of danger. It’s her first (and maybe only) offworld mission. “Teyla?” she asks after a moment, staring at Teyla’s sharp figure cut against the blue, blue sky and lacy white flowers in front of her. Jeannie can see nothing on the horizon but Teyla’s eyes are sharp and her instincts are sharper. “Is there something wrong?”

Teyla doesn’t answer. Her back straight and shoulders back, her body still. The thought flits through Jeannie’s head that Teyla’s mastery of her body would be enviable by anyone – that if Teyla wanted to, she could bring someone to their knees in more than one way. The Athosian is one of the most beautiful women Jeannie’s ever met.

It’s like a short fall into softness. Jeannie can suddenly imagine the play of muscle and silken suppleness of Teyla’s body against her own. Her crotch twinges in anticipation and her chest aches at the onslaught of imagery that brings to her mind. Jeannie sways and she hears the foliage snap and shush against her legs. It leaves smears of sparkling white pollen on the dark gray fabric of her pants. Jeannie’s sex throbs. “Oh.” Every step she doesn’t intend to take brings her closer to Teyla and as she steps forward, the perfume of the flowers becomes stronger, sweeter on the air – a delicious scent.

“We should get out of this field,” Teyla says right before Jeannie lays her hand on Teyla’s shoulder. But she shivers when their skin touches – Teyla’s warm skin under Jeannie’s cool fingers. She turns and the look on her face and the expression in her hazel eyes is hungry. “I’ve heard stories of fields such as these.”

Jeannie could jump out of her skin at the touch of Teyla’s hand on her bare arm. Goosebumps rise on her arms. “Teyla,” her blue eyes search Teyla’s face, settle on Teyla’s open mouth, “touch me.”

“Jeannie—” Teyla’s words are cut off by Jeannie’s mouth on hers.

The kiss sends sparks up Jeannie’s spine and Teyla’s fingers clench on Jeannie’s shoulder. The soft, wonderful pressure of Teyla’s lips is exactly as lush as Jeannie would imagine. She tilts her head and presses forward, licking her way into Teyla’s mouth. The kiss deepens, wet and decadent, and Jeannie crowds Teyla’s space, her hands on Teyla’s cheeks as she kisses her.

When they separate, Teyla pushes her hands over Jeannie’s body and Jeannie’s cry is muffled against Teyla’s shoulder. “Do you really want this?” she asks.

Jeannie snorts. The zipper on Jeannie’s vest sounds loud on the air but the moment the cool air touches her overheated body, Jeannie gasps and wriggles. Teyla pushes it off her shoulders and Jeannie’s already lighter for its loss. She grabs Teyla’s hands and molds them to her breasts. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything so much in my life.”

The corners of Teyla’s lips quirk. “Since you put it that way.” And she carefully kneads Jeannie’s full breasts. She slips her leg between Jeannie’s and presses against the Canadian’s leg, grinding.

Jeannie pulls her shirt over her head and a second later, she unzips Teyla’s vest and yanks hers off as well. The air itself feels like a caress on Jeannie’s bare skin – the scent of the flowers like a caress – Teyla’s hands on her are more like an unstoppable freight train. She moans and sucks on Teyla’s shoulder. It’s something Jeannie never knew or acknowledged that she might want. But it's the only thing she can think of, standing in the field of shimmering flowers.

Teyla twists and Jeannie crashes to the ground, the flowers and the moist earth soft beneath her, the sweet scent of the flowers heavy on the air. Above her, Teyla divests of her boots and her pants in a manner uncharacteristically clumsy and Jeannie aches to be touched, the flowers leaving trails of shimmering pollen on her naked skin. She pushes one hand into her pants and her fingers slide between her legs, already wet – she whimpers as her orgasm takes her by surprise, her body spasming around her fingertips. Jeannie bites her lip and presses her knees together, holding on for as long as she can.

When Teyla lies on top of her, she’s completely naked, pulling Jeannie’s pants down – only Teyla could do that and seem polite. “Together?” she asks and the silkiness of her voice convinces Jeannie she’d come if she hadn’t just come a moment ago. Teyla’s hands are light on Jeannie’s bare knees and Jeannie spreads her legs accommodatingly, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers and sharp scent of sex on the air.

The crushed flowers leave obscene streaks of pollen over Teyla’s dark skin. “Teyla,” Jeannie says softly. She shivers as Teyla slides between her legs, locking their bodies together at the crux. Teyla’s sex is slick against hers – a kiss like this is something Jeannie’s never experienced.

“I’ll take care of you,” Teyla replies and Jeannie shivers, nodding her head. She begins to rock her hips and Jeannie flexes against her – their lips sliding together, wet and hot and perfect. Teyla is a sun-warm goddess, arching her back and driving their bodies together, her coppery hair trailing over her bare shoulders.

Jeannie twists in the grass, driving her palms into the earth for purchase. She comes hard, moaning as Teyla rides her, spreading Jeannie’s legs as she writhes against her. Teyla shudders, crying out, and when she lays on her side beside Jeannie in the tall grass and fragrant flowers, the illusion of otherworldliness subsides.

“Your brother will kill me,” Teyla murmurs against her neck and kisses Jeannie’s damp skin.

“He’s more bark than bite,” Jeannie mutters.

Teyla catches her breath against Jeannie’s cooling skin and smiles. “We shall hope for my sake.”


End file.
